How They Were
by Strawberriesaresexy
Summary: A series of MattXMello oneshots.
1. He Would Wait

**A/N**: A series of one-shots until I finish my other fics and commit to a multi chapter MattXMello fic. Enjoy. Next one already in mind.

He Would Wait

Mello hated Wammy's House. He hated it so much he kept a packed bag near the door of his and Matt's room. So when the bag disappeared at the same time as Mello, Matt knew what had happened.

He had been expecting it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It hurt like hell. Even his games couldn't bring him out of his funk. He got so distracted thinking about his long lost blond he would lose. It was so frustrating he'd usually quit without even saving. He started smoking about a pack a day, just for the nicotine buzz. It helped relieve his stress. Roger was livid when he'd walk into the room and smell the smoke or see the ashtray near the window. Matt couldn't be bothered to go outside to feed his new habit; he couldn't find the energy to get out of bed most days.

This lasted about a month. Because, while Matt never stopped missing the beautiful, feminine curves he used to hold, he knew he would hold them again. Matt didn't hope Mello would come back. He knew he would. From childhood to adolescence Mello and Matt had been constantly together. In that time together, they had become each other's everything. They were the only people that could make each other smile or laugh. They could only speak candidly with each other. It was this closeness they shared that brought upon their feelings for each other.

Matt still remembered the night they confessed their feelings for each other. Mello had just finished a story about his long dead Grandmother, the one that had given him his rosary. He seemed so open and vulnerable in that moment. Matt couldn't help it. He had gone to Mello's bed. He straddled the blond, holding Mello's wrists above his head. Mello began to thrash, began to demand what Matt was doing. Matt simply kissed him. Just a peck, but it was enough to leave him speechless. That was when Matt told him he loved him. Mello looked right back into Matt's eyes for a minute trying to gauge the boy's sincerity. When he realized Matt really did love him despite all his flaws, he looked off to the side. Embarrassed by his own feelings (as he viewed them as weakness), he blushed and grumbled back his "I love you too." Then Matt kissed him again, this time deeply.

Matt suspected that Mello might try to replace him as his hacker. He might try to replace him as his chocolate fetcher. He might even try to fill the empty space in his bed with some low class scoundrel, a thought both petrified and enraged Matt. He might try to replace him, but he would never replace him as his lover.

There was only Matt for Mello and only Mello for Matt. Matt knew that. He knew that the moment they exchanged "I love you"s. While Roger tried to convince him it was only teenage love and he should just forget Mello, Matt knew better. He knew their love was true.

So he would wait. He would wait however long it took Mello to come back for him. Because he didn't need anything else as long as Mello were by his side. It was like they had been put on pause. Nothiing about their relationship would change until Mello came to press play. Until then, Matt would be smoking, playing, trying not to change, but mostly he would be waiting.


	2. The Scar

**A/N**: A series of one-shots until I finish my other fics and commit to a multi chapter MattXMello fic. Enjoy. Next one already in mind...again. I do not own Death Note. Review if you have the time. Oh, snap. I have dialouge in this one.

The Scar

Mello was standing in front of the mirror of his and Matt's apartment yet again. The vain blond had taken to doing this quite often.

Before the explosion, Mello had turned heads where ever he went. He had the milky, pure skin of a pre-adolscent girl. The golden hair most people had to fry their their with bleach to mimic. Blue eyes that Matt always told him were "as close to the ocean or pure open sky as they were getting in this shit hole city." The hourglass curves most women would kill for, accented by the way he sashayed about. All of it packaged in tight, black leather giving him that air of msytery people were drawn to. Mello would always smirk when a man turned to look at him to be slapped by his girlfriend.

That happened less often now.

The explosion had left half of Mello's face burned and scarred. He could have gotten a skin graft, but that would mean going to a hospital and uindoubtedly having the police called on him. No, Mello couldn't do that. He didn't regret triggering the explosion. Not at all. It was what needed to be done. It just bothered him that when people turned to look at him now, it was more in shocked disgust than lust.

He ran his fingers over the brunt, rough flesh. He glared at the appearance in the mirror. Even he was disgusted with himself. He punched the glass, causing it to shatter, but worse in Mello's opinion, waking up his boyfriend.

Matt walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mel, baby, what're you doing?"

"Don't worry about it." Mello hissed. He didn't need Matt knowing he was self-conscious and the didn't want him to comfort him out of pity. He knew Matt must have been repulsed by his face.

"Bull shit." Matt yawned. He snaked an arm around his tempermental lover to pull him close. He kissed the side of his neck also mad up of brunt flesh as he asked, "Something go wrong in the Kira case?"

"Matt, don't kiss me there." Mello pushed weakly at the redhead's chest, glaring at the younger boy.

"Your neck? You love when I kiss you here." Matt said in surprise.

"Not that side," Mello grumbled letting his fingers run over the bumps of the scar again.

"Why? Because of the scar? Who gives a shit, Mell?"

"Don't act like you don't care! It's disgusting and we both know it so don't bother to put on the 'oh, it's fine, baby' act." Mello pushed fully away from Matt now, in favor of viewing himself in the cracked mirror. "I look like the phantom of the opera."

"You look fine. It suits you, y'know. Makes you look villianous and scheming. Screams 'I'll blow your ass up too.'" Matt snickered and Mello couldn't help, but smirk. Looking in the mirror, he realized he hadn't thought of it that way. He'd much rather be feared than respected. Matt kissed him on the scarred cheek before saying, "So get over it. No one else should be looking at you anyway, so it doesn't matter what they think. I like it."

Mello turned around to kiss Matt lightly on the lips. As his way of saying thank you, he said, "For what it's worth, I wouldn't blow you up."

Matt just chuckled and kissed his lover deeply.


End file.
